


Are or Aren't They

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Or Is It?, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: The grunts had no idea whether or not Guzma and Plumeria were a ‘thing’. Yet, as curious as they were, they weren't stupid enough to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how or why this entered my head; all I know is that I needed to get it out~

To say Guzma was a complicated person was like saying the sky was blue or it hurt to touch a Togedemaru. He'd be cool as a cucumber one minute, laughing maniacally and whaling on things the next. The leader of Team Skull was as unpredictable as he was violent, and his skills in a Pokémon battle were nothing to sneeze at, either. After all, it took a special kind of trainer to tame a Golisopod. 

Plumeria was a bit of a question mark as well. Her beauty was matched only by her intelligence and ferocity, and yet both of those were superseded by both her love for her 'brothers and sisters' and her loyalty to Guzma. And her Salazzle practically harmonized with her deadly spirit, the pair becoming nothing less than cold, calculating agents of chaos.

The two seemed perfect for each other. Which made many a grunt wonder just what their relationship was, and how far, if at all, it extended beyond leader and subordinate. 

But there wasn't a single member stupid enough to dare ask either one.

At least, not directly.

-/-/-/-/-

"Say, boss?"

Guzma grunted from his spot on the couch, a sign that he was listening. He flipped through his newspaper, chuckling at something, before licking the tip of his finger and turning the page. 

"Plumeria...she's pretty tops, eh?"

The boss raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yeah, she's awright." He reached behind himself to scratch. "She's awesome at battles. I like her style."

The grunt sighed inwardly; clearly he hadn't gotten the hint. Subtlety time was over. "And she's pretty hot, too, right? I mean that body, wow--"

Guzma's fists slammed on the arms of his chair as he turned to face his now cowering underling, eyes narrowed into slits.

"You watch your damn mouth." snarled the boss, pointing a finger at his shaking lackey. "Plumeria's a woman, get it? She ain't no object." Still scowling, he picked back up his newspaper and went back to reading. "You'd better ‘member that, 'less you want me to make a little First Impression on ya?"

"No, boss. S-Sure boss. Won't forget it."

-/-/-/-/-

Plumeria's face was impassive but hand still as a grunt painted her nails. The underling took great care to apply smooth, even coatings, lest she incur the wrath of the admin. She really didn't want to meet the business end of her Salazzle's Fire Blast. But she still needed information, and the best time to get it was now, when she was somewhat happy.

"So...Guzma's kinda awesome, huh?" she blurted out, cursing herself mentally for such a lame opening.

If the admin thought anything odd about the question, she didn't show it. "Yeah. Even a dumbass can be something if he has the strength to back it up." It was hard to tell whether or not that was a compliment. It was Plumeria, it could go either way.

"He's gotta have some trouble fending off the ladies, huh?" An obvious fishing tactic. 

Plumeria's eyes narrowed. "What ladies. Who the fuck has that bug fetishist been talking to?" The grunt's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the brush and bottle. She'd NEVER heard her big sister use that language before. The grunt didn't even have the chance to comment before Plumeria turned her head and shouted "Guzma, get your ass in here!"

"Ugh, what!?" called the boss from the other room. "I'm busy!"

"The hell you are! Get in here, now!"

Angry grumbling sounded as Guzma entered the room, and to the grunt's surprise, he was shirtless, scratching at his amazingly-toned chest, and looking incredibly irritated. More than usual. "The hell's your problem? I was sleepin’."

"This little brat said you've been hitting up some chicks." She was looking right into Guzma's face, as though his six-pack wasn't on display for all of Alola to see. Her self-control must've been incredible. Or she was blind. "Tell me she’s lying."

"Actually, I never said--" Her words were cut as Plumeria held up her free hand.

"Quiet, grownups are talking."

Guzma looked between the two and chuckled, shaking his head. "The squirt's talking out of her ass. Only chicks I talk to are you and the grunts."

That seemed to be enough for her, and her harsh gaze softened. "Alright. 'Cause besides my idiot siblings, I don't share. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." replied the boss as he sauntered over to Plumeria. "I got it." To the grunt's enormous surprise, he bent down and planted a kiss on Plumeria's forehead. "You know you're my one and only Plumeria."

"And you're my one and only Guzma." she replied, with a small smile. "Go on back to your sleeping, lazy prick." As he turned to leave, she swatted the boss on the rump, making him laugh uproariously. 

The grunt's eyes were wider than humanly possible, hand limp, bottle of nail polish dribbling onto the table.

Whatever relationship Guzma and Plumeria had, none of the grunts knew. But they certainly didn't want to.

It was just too confusing to think about.


End file.
